


Dates

by Fallen_King



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Batjokes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_King/pseuds/Fallen_King
Summary: In which Batman saves Joker.





	Dates

A hazy film spreads across the night sky; from crackling red it’s billows infected the air, choking oxygen from gasping lungs. From small sparks the walkway quickly caught, engulfing in an inescapable inferno- a raging fire hellbent on self-destruction. From room to room it ran, licking at the gasoline trail. Over the snaps of splintering wood rose a voice, laughing among the chaotic flames,

“Burn it down~ Burn it down~ Burn it down, to the gournd. Hahaha~ _Baaaaatmaaan, where’d you goooo?”_

Within the burning building Batman is crouched, eyes scanning the red walls for an escape; somewhere distantly above, perhaps the third floor, he hears Jokers pounding footsteps, running as he spreads the gasoline.

_How had he allowed it go this far?_

Behind, the ceiling collapsed giving entry to the second floor. There the fire was worse, heat searing the bat suit. Despite the pane-less windows, smoke still crowds the spaces where flames do not. It is becoming unbearable.  
There is someone outside. Their presence is marked by the grenade that comes sailing through the window.

“Time’s up Joker. It looks like your luck has finally run out!” Batman recognizes the voice, mind whirring as he ducks from the explosion through an open doorway.

_Why is Two-Face after Joker?_

A staircase, not yet caught by the blaze. Within seconds Batman is up, darting through the third floor rooms in search of his clown; a flash of green, a tailcoat of purple with red at it’s heels. It backtracks, glinting eyes scanning up Batman.

“There’s my date.” His grin grows, sadistic and cruel. The canister is dropped, soaking the carpet, as Joker sounters towards the Bat.

“Why is Two Face after you?” His voice is gruff, stance imposing despite the scorch marks across his armor. The question causes Joker to falter, but only for a moment. He lets loose a swing that Batman counters, twisting Joker’s arm behind his back. He earns a sharp kick to the shins, nearly making his leg collapse, and Joker breaks free. Below there is another explosion- it comes from the second floor. The momentary distraction allows Joker to land a hit, sending Batman stumbling back through a wall. As the surface breaks, flames encase his body. The room across the hall is blown; Dent is getting warmer. Letting out a low growl Batman lunges forward.

_He has to get them out of this building._

Without stopping he runs directly into Joker, plowing them both through the peeling wall ahead. For a moment they are falling, then before the ground can meet them they are grappling upwards. In alarm Joker has grasped Batman’s shoulders, quickly melting to laughter at the absurd scene they create. On the rooftop they break apart, Batman gasping the clear air and Joker a hysterical pile a few feet away.

_He needs to get Joker quiet._

“You won’t get away!” He hears from ground level. Two Face is onto them. When he looks up, Joker is stumbling to his feet, a large smile plastered on his face. He rushes forward and they are entangled in one another; flying fists and sweeping legs, damaging blows and bruises that form quickly. Dent is getting closer, rounding the corner to the alley below. Full force Batman tackles Joker, straddling the criminal to keep him down. He ducks his head, face beside Joker’s.

“Slow down their Bats,” Joker says with a suppressed laugh, “dinner first. Don't you know how to treat a lady?”

“Hush.” He responds, squinting as he mentally rolls his eyes.

“That's a little rude, telling me to be quiet when I- mmphf…” He's cut off by Batman’s hand over his mouth. The action causes his eyebrows to draw together. Batman is low, bent over Joker, their chests brushing with every breath. He stares to the edge of the roof, eyes narrowed in concentration. Joker stares at his partially covered face, slowly reaching a hand to remove the one offending his mouth. Though he doesn't speak, his grasp tightens around Batman’s hand, as if in warning. He turns his head, looking to where Batman is staring.

“We have to move.” Batman whispers, shifting his eyes to the man under him. Standing abruptly he pulls Joker to his feet, hand clasped tightly as he drags him across the rooftop. Their escape goes unnoticed by Two Face, who remains near the burning building, lurking down empty alleys and shouting to the sky. By the time they are far enough away, Joker is panting, forcing Batman to stop so he can catch his breath.

“What was that about?” He asks, then, as if to lighten the mood, adds, “if you wanted to hold my hand you could have just asked. What a lousy date this is turning out to be.”

_He wants answers._

“This was not a date. Why is Two Face after you?” He is demanding, pinning Joker against the streets brick building, his arm across the clown’s chest.

“Oooo, dominantly protective. Are you jealous, Bats?” He asks, blinking slowly. “Don't like the thought of another man after me, do you?”

“Not if he's trying to kill you.” He growls, applying more pressure.

“Alright, that's enough, you’re starting to hurt me. B-Bats.” Joker can feel his ribs compressing, his lungs not taking in air. And then Batman is stepping back, shaking his head slightly and turning away.

“I have no idea why Ol’ Dent is after me.” Joker composes himself, straightening his soot covered jacket. He takes a few steps towards Batman, a hand sliding across the others shoulders, “I’d much rather it be you.”  
He presses a quick, lipstick smeared kiss to Batman’s cheek, bounding away before the other can react.

_Has Joker always been this flirtatious?_

“We’ll have to go on a better date another time.” Joker yells back, accompanied by loud laughter.  
Standing alone in the dimly lit street, Batman watches Joker run off into the early morning. Relinquishing a sigh, he begins making his way back to Wayne Manor. ‘I never did get my answer,’ he thinks, pondering Dent’s motives. When he arrives home Alfred is there to greet him.

“You appear to have some lipstick on your cheek. From some damsel in distress expressing gratitude, I do hope.”

“Something like that.” Bruce murmurs, quick to avoid the topic as he begins removing his suit.

_How serious is Dent’s vendetta against Joker. And how far will he go to kill him?_

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how I feel about the results, but this was my first Batjokes writing. Feel free to leave constructive criticism.


End file.
